


摸鱼+脑洞

by Loppe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loppe/pseuds/Loppe





	摸鱼+脑洞

ff14/黑召 摸鱼短打+脑洞

> 一

“这个给你。”黑魔偷偷塞给召唤一个精致的小盒子，并嘱咐他回了房间才能打开。

黑魔一向神神秘秘的，召唤没有多想就接了过来扔进了背包里。

再次想起来这件事的时候是傍晚部队聚餐后，召唤拆开那个盒子，捧着里面的物品仔细研究了一番，似乎是没有弄明白黑魔的用意，又在两人的通讯贝里发了一连串的疑问。

_召唤：这是什么？  
黑魔：？  
召唤：你给我的那个  
黑魔：跳蛋啊，你没用过？  
召唤：我刚刚才打开  
黑魔：不，我是问你以前没用过？  
召唤：没有啊  
召唤：平时不都是你帮我解决的吗  
黑魔：自慰呢  
召唤：就用手啊…  
黑魔：行，那你用  
召唤：可是他打不开呀  
黑魔：当然打不开  
黑魔：因为遥控在我这里 _

召唤有点失落， 椭圆形的情趣玩具已经塞进了湿润柔软的小穴，他伸出手指慢慢将其推进直至自己脆弱的敏感点，又用盒子上的绑带将连接线的另一端系在了自己的腿上。召唤的穴又湿又滑，但仍夹得很紧，小巧的跳蛋在紧致肉壁的包裹下没有任何滑动的迹象。既然已经被挑起兴致了，那他非要得到满足不可，然而这种程度是远远不够的，召唤就这样穿上裤子当面要找黑魔。

_黑魔：我没让你现在就用  
召唤：哦…_

“算了，这样也好。” 黑魔招招手示意召唤坐到沙发上来，后者乖乖坐到了黑魔身边。黑魔在口袋里摸索了一会儿，想也没想就打开了跳蛋的开关，召唤脸上的表情明显变得不对劲。

身体里的东西开始来回震动并慢慢发热，甚至超过了肠道的体温，召唤感觉肚子也有些发烫，他无法再维持着正坐的姿势，颤颤巍巍地捂着小腹看向黑魔，眼中流露出渴求与期待，黑魔还算满意对方的反应，又调高了跳蛋的震动档位，召唤一下子被震得全身发麻，他想要逃回房间，身体却无法动弹，虽然比不上黑魔操自己时那样猛烈，但也已经足够让召唤敏感的身体被玩具震荡得神志昏蒙全然不能集中精神，别说回到房间了，这种情形下连走动两步都相当艰难，恐怕也会立刻被队友们察觉到自己的异样吧。

召唤不由自主地想靠近黑魔想让他抱抱自己，黑魔侧身躲开，一边面无表情地说离我远点。召唤又委屈地缩到沙发一角，抱着枕头将脸埋进去试图抑制自己的快感，可被黑魔放置得越久他却越兴奋，但这种兴奋却无法达到顶点，他的小穴在黑魔长期的照料下已经产生了强烈的依赖性，若是离开了黑魔粗长肉棒的插干，必须得费一番力气才能将自己送上高潮，但同时这副身体也被黑魔调教得相当敏感，只是受着这样的刺激，召唤就一副要被玩坏的样子。

酸胀感和想要射精的强烈欲望让召唤感觉自己完全被情欲蒙蔽了，可黑魔却无动于衷，像旁观者一样欣赏着自己的反应。召唤努力地不让自己发出喘息声，但却无法掩饰自己满脸的痴态，他眉头紧锁，面色潮红，双眼里满是对黑魔的渴望。

这时学者端着酒走了过来，口中又说着什么小孩子不能喝酒于是换成了两杯牛奶，分别递给黑魔和召唤。召唤伸出手哆哆嗦嗦地接了过来，身子一抖又差点激动得打翻杯子。

“小召唤这是怎么了。” 学者问。

“不知道，病了吧，别理他。” 黑魔冷漠地说。

学者就假装不知道离开了，骑士和舞者在收拾厨房，其他人也在各自说笑，没有人注意到召唤的异常。

召唤的呼吸越来越急促，时不时发出几声细碎的鼻音，似乎快要到极限了。黑魔其实早就憋不住了，学者走远后他便起身走到召唤跟前，召唤立刻扔开枕头一把抱住对方的腰，他想要黑魔的爱抚，想被他的气息包裹，想被他的以太填满，只有在他的怀里才能享受高潮。召唤的裤子已经湿透了一片，他还小心翼翼地避免弄脏沙发，渗透过黑色布料的淫液痕迹并不太明显，但黑魔一眼就发现了。

黑魔总算如了召唤的愿，他拦腰抱起了召唤。召唤仿佛听到身后传来队友们起哄的声音，白魔清脆的笑声过于明显了，但他听不清大家说了什么，只听见黑魔不耐烦地回了一句闭嘴，召唤的大脑正嗡嗡作响， 他搂住黑魔的脖子，伏在黑魔颈间，轻轻啃咬着黑魔的脖子，黑魔权当他在撒娇，他知道召唤不敢用力。召唤靠在黑魔的怀抱里全身颤抖不已，后穴传来的快感已经累积到满溢，借着黑魔近在咫尺的吐息，召唤想象着他是如何无休止地侵犯自己、一次又一次准确而有力地顶撞自己体内柔软的腺体，被插进小穴最深处的肉棒中出，被射出的精液塞满，直到肚子涨得不行，被黑魔操坏为止。

召唤把这一切、一切都当做是黑魔对自己的奖赏，他不会说那些煽情的话，也笨拙得不知道要怎样让黑魔满意，只能用身体去回应他。对此黑魔也十分满足， 他感觉到怀里的召唤整个人身体一阵紧绷，双手紧紧攥住自己后背的衣服，战栗的身体几乎不受控制，黑魔也将他抱得更紧，并低下头轻声说了几句安抚的话，这个过程大概持续了十几秒，直到召唤耗尽力气瘫软在黑魔怀中。 

召唤晕乎乎地磨蹭着黏黏糊糊的双腿，温暖潮湿的肉穴中的异物仍在震动不停，可射精之后大脑一片空白，他就这样任由黑魔将自己抱回了房间。

2019.12.22  
Loppe

> 二

重复做同一个梦并不是什么稀奇的事情，真正让我在意的是梦里的那个人。这个梦总是伴随着焦虑、病痛与酷寒出现，我像是落入陷阱深渊般失去意识，随即出现在眼前的便是熟悉又陌生的画面，燃烧的战场、诡异的七狱，和、倒在我身后的他。

他离我那么近，我却无法回头。本该漆黑的夜空被一个巨大的发光体所照亮，一种前所未有的压迫感钳制了我，我被迫机械地咏唱着复杂到我自己都未曾听闻的咒语，以维持着周身这最后一道以太构成的薄弱壁垒，直到最后挣扎着想要在身形坠落消散前再看他一眼，但、却也未能如愿。这就是我循环往复的噩梦的全部内容，我无法对其中的任何一种意象做出诠释，除了我的他。

年幼的时候，我所能感受到的梦中的压抑氛围要更模糊一些，然而在他离开的这段时间里，这个梦变得越来越清晰。

清晰到我几乎就要愚蠢地以为这是我过去人生中的真实经历、或者另一个世界的记忆碎片、或者对未来的预言，以及其他荒缪的念想。

但、这仅仅只是一个梦而已。

我和他都是灵灾之后出生的，未曾受过这般灾难的考验，挫折对我的磨砺远不能与之相比。因此我也从未向他人提及过这个微不足道的片段，每一次试图将其淡忘之后，梦魇又将我推向更深层的绝望和孤独，准确来说：不是梦、是我梦里的他。

于是我开始尝试独自寻找答案。传闻中拥有超越之力的光之战士能够通过以太看到过去、未来的幻影，这是绝对信念希望与命运的加护。尽管我无从得知我的梦在形式上是否与之有相似之处，但我可以确信这一切都与我无关，光之加护恐怕只会让人燃烧殆尽吧，出于对光的敬畏，我才会那样掩饰自己，而与我相对的，他则更加接近光，不论是释放出的耀眼光束、还是他的笑容，但仅有善良与怜悯是无法成就所有的夙愿，他更像泛滥、冰冷的光。

同时也是为了守护这个脆弱、摇动的光，我不再一味地追求将破坏之力用于压制和毁灭，而是去反抗任何一切要将我重要之人从我身边夺走的可能，直到如今这仍是我能够对梦境的内容做出的唯一解释。

我并没有回避它，在无数次对噩梦的追忆中直面终末的降临。

多年前，有过差点被埋没在库尔扎斯的风雪中的经历，蜷缩在火堆边喝下白魔熬好的药便不管不顾地靠着她睡着了。在梦里我又一次故地重游，但这次的感受却比以往要来得更加深刻猛烈。

低压的天空，暗红色从边际蔓延开来，如雷霆般闪烁的光团中预示着不祥，夜晚的空气如同在酷暑的正午一样燥热又沉闷，就连呼吸进鼻腔的气体也像有毒物质一样刺激着肺部。混乱的以太像波涛涌动，我站在高处，目及之处都已经陷落沦为坟墓，已经听不见任何声音，或者说是有一个振聋发聩的声响掩盖了一切，只剩耳鸣在不断回响。我仍在继续着无谓的抵抗，仿佛是想要证明什么一般。他一定在注视着我吧。但仅凭着脚边散落的书页、和不知道属于谁的鲜血，我又为何能确信是他，我不明白，但在这种情况下……也只有是他。

这的确是令人绝望的、

灾厄之景。

在魔罩破裂的一瞬间，我手中的咒杖也随之碎散，身体好像开始蒸腾，开始不属于自己，因此我也未能再回首，我一直想要说的话更不可能再传达给他。五感渐渐被夺去，我只能任凭自己消失，被吞噬，这是一个缓慢的过程，我化作了一团以太，和不散的硝烟与炙热的空气混杂在一起，在去往以太界的半空中迷失了自我。我并没有感受到肉体的痛苦，但却被另一种痛苦所侵蚀。

是孤独。

很奇怪，我不应该感到孤独。从最后的虚无中脱离、醒来之后映入眼帘的是小队其他四个人焦急的脸庞，那个时候战士还在，面对他们我难得的感到一丝愧疚，他们的确都是令人安心的可靠战友，但我明白我的归宿并不在此，他才是我真正的归宿。

_**我的**_ 召唤。

2019.12.31  
Loppe

> 三

关于自家小队的角色关系设定_(:3」大概是以黑魔、学者、白魔为中心。设定是react这个故事里的，其他故事脑洞的角色关系也是基于这个设定并且有改动。

黑魔和召唤小时候就认识，召唤在咒术师行会呆过一段时间，独自去了利姆萨罗敏萨之后两人基本就断了联系。 这个时候学者和战士在艾欧泽亚四处冒险的途中收养(?)了还不成熟的白魔与骑士。白魔和骑士是从小玩到大的闺蜜，白魔在陪骑士回剑术师行会的时候，在乌尔达哈认识了黑魔，两人发生了一些过节，大致是黑欠了白一个人情。

后来学者、战士、骑士和白魔想组建自己的小队，但是他们竟然没有红职？此时白魔想起了之前在乌尔达哈遇见的那位很强的黑魔，于是提议准备把他拉过来，黑魔碍于人情只是答应了需要自己战斗的时候偶尔可以来帮忙， 但久而久之联络多了也就默认成为了队里的一员，并且随小队一起来到了利姆萨罗敏萨。

然而好景不长 ，战士不幸在一次危机中牺牲了(这是8人小队有9个人的原因.)。战士的妹妹舞者主动加入了小队，起初学者不允许因为舞者战斗经验不足并且年龄最小，但舞者为了哥哥相当坚持自己的决定。之后小队也经历了长时间的低迷，在这段时间里黑魔为了供给小队的装备食物药品而专精了生产制作，其他人也在暗自努力，一切又慢慢好了起来。

黑骑是曾帮助过骑士并因此与她结识的前辈，似乎是对骑士有那么点意思，才申请加入小队，但因为黑骑是拉拉菲尔族，大家总是下意识拿他当小孩子看。(骑:让这么小的小孩子挨打好可怜要不还是我MT吧，学:这小身板顶得住吗? 黑:*怀疑的眼神*) 龙骑是招募找来的，虽然先前都不相识，但跟大家磨合得很不错就留下来了。龙骑和白魔也给活跃小队气氛做出过很大贡献。

这个时候还缺一位dps. 黑魔鬼使神差地想起了召唤，事实上和召唤分别的每一天他都在想召唤，但他又不敢和召唤见面，召唤也不知道自己来到利姆萨罗敏萨了，于是只是随口向其他人提了一句又自我否定了。可偏偏这个时候他和召唤再次相遇了，黑魔相当纠结是否要把召唤拉进小队，犹豫半天又不肯说原因 (学&白:察觉)，学者说你搞快点我们缺人呢的时候他机缘巧合下发现：他和召唤有过一面之缘，并且召唤也记得学者和战士。黑魔还没来得及反对，就已经在大家给召唤开的欢迎会上了。故事大概就是从这里开始。(之后就是 黑魔:向心选告白我唯唯诺诺,欺负心选我重拳出击)

关于种族和性别设定：黑魔(人男) 、召唤(人男)、龙骑(人男)、白魔(猫娘)、骑士(猫娘)、黑骑(公肥)、学者(男精)、舞者(兔娘)、战士(兔男)

年龄设定。我比较喜欢小男孩小女孩所以大家都是20左右的样子，虽说也不小了都成年了，除了最小的舞者，应该只有16-17的样子，最年长的是学者和黑骑，另外黑魔比召唤大一点。

> 四

一个玛哈黑魔穿越到第三星历遇见亚拉戈召唤的脑洞，脑洞了就是写了。私设很多，BE注意。

一直还挺想写穿越，又怕写成土味，脑洞理完一看确实有点土味。

_“如果一切都是徒劳，那么我的苦难中凭空而生的希望又是什么。” ___

__

__第五星历末期，水之灾厄即将降临之际，魔航船“方舟”试航途中，玛哈魔法师们不安地发现受驱使的妖异开始相继发生躁动，一位黑魔法师在迎战妖异的途中拾到了一本掉落的名为《雷蒙盖顿》的魔导书，其中一部分记载了召唤和操控妖异的方法和咒语，但抽象的图形和生涩的语言令黑魔难以理解，正准备尝试对其进行研究时，没想到被一股强大的力量吸引去了异空间。_ _

__一阵天旋地转之后，黑魔在一个陌生的房间里醒来，却发现房间的布局十分陌生古怪，和黑魔所处的魔法时代完全不同，是他见所未见的。面前还有一位青年哆哆嗦嗦地坐在地上看着他(这里请脑补月球名场面"你就是我的master吗?")。_ _

__原来是被当成召唤出来的妖异了，黑魔好气又好笑地简单表明了自己的身份，对方就露出了疑惑不解的神情，他接下来说的话让黑魔也震惊不已。_ _

__原来黑魔所处的是距今有千百年的古代亚拉戈帝国时代，魔科学技术的运用打破了自己对魔法的认知，眼前抱着魔导书(这本书正是《雷蒙盖顿》)一脸困扰的召唤师在这个时代也随处可见，但对自己而言这一切都是陌生的未知领域。可此时的黑魔还有更要紧的事情要考虑，因为玛哈的人民还在等待“方舟”的返航。在大致了解情况以后，黑魔表示希望召唤能把自己送回去。_ _

__召唤倒是对黑魔法显露出了浓厚的兴趣，想和黑魔了解更多他们那个时代的事情，同时也对黑魔表示他也暂时没有弄明白这个时空转换之谜究竟是怎样的巧合，不过如果他愿意帮助自己的话或许进展会顺利一些。召唤说自己渴望黑魔强大的力量，他所学过的咒语里没有哪一个具有如此破坏与侵略性，于是请求黑魔教导自己黑魔法。_ _

__黑魔勉强答应了，虽然他知道这种与召唤术大相径庭的来自未来的魔法，对召唤来说根本不可能领悟，同时他也担心历史是否会因为自己的某个细微举动而发生改变。两人商议好，黑魔不能向其他人展露自己的力量，对外也以普通平民的身份自居。_ _

__至于召唤对黑魔法着迷的原因，他声明是因为想借助这种不属于这个时代的力量来达成自己的目的。至此黑魔才了解到召唤的真实身份，他表面上是归属亚拉戈帝国军队的召唤师，实际上则是一位反叛者，与叛军联合计划推翻沉迷于虚无的皇帝。_ _

__黑魔虽然对亚拉戈时代知之甚少，但也从圣典中知晓了他过去的繁荣以及其末路，他想如果史书中能够有记载，召唤也许会是被称为英雄的人，他不希望召唤成为英雄，那是要付出代价的。_ _

__不过最后就算是让黑魔把以太输入召唤体内这种不知道是什么的歪门邪道，也没有让召唤成功习得黑魔法。_ _

__倒是在这短短几日的相处中，黑魔对召唤有些动心了，他想把召唤带回自己所在的时代。一是相信召唤的古代魔法和能够操控三斗神之灵的神奇力量，兴许能够协助封印魔航船的妖异，二是对召唤本身的渴望……而召唤则是想把黑魔留在身边。_ _

__谈起憎恶帝国的理由时，召唤表示自己无法接受帝国与异界魔王契约而获得的令人作呕的力量——即以尸体为依凭召唤出的妖异军团。妖异令他生厌，召唤的父亲曾是赴南方讨伐蛮神的主力军，却在死后被利用为妖异附身，“如果不反抗的话，早晚有一天我也要变成妖异的吧。” 黑魔听完淡淡地告诉召唤，自己的工作就是驱使数以千计的妖异…尽管这并非是他所愿，也违背了黑魔法诞生的初衷。_ _

__后来召唤不再央求黑魔教导自己魔法，他只想让黑魔默默陪着自己，以一个旁观者更是精神支撑者的身份见证他终末的到来。黑魔当然不愿意，他想带着召唤逃离这一切，尽管他很清楚自己也无路可退，魔航船上甚至处于更凶险的境地。但黑魔却仍抱有一线希望。_ _

__然而他并未能如愿。在反叛军即将攻入水晶塔的前夕，召唤的反动行径被察觉到了，他奄奄一息地逃了出来，再次见到黑魔的时候他的意志已经被妖异腐蚀了大半，靠在黑魔身上咏唱无济于事的治疗魔法。黑魔感到无法接受，此时能否回到未来已经不重要了，他想要加入这场战斗，成为召唤的力量。_ _

__召唤摇摇头艰难地告诉黑魔，你不能继续留在这里，你不能干预这一切，你不是属于这个世界的人，因为一切都是注定的，我也并不是真正想学习黑魔法，或者对送你回去的承诺一再拖延，只是因为我自私地想把你留在我身边。通过魔导书《雷蒙盖顿》实施的召唤仪式本身就是一个错误的挣扎，而这本独一无二的魔导书会出现在你手上又意味着什么…_ _

__召唤愧疚地和黑魔说其实自己早就察觉到了，自己想做的也并不止是推翻皇帝的统治，却一直瞒着黑魔，即使知道一切都是徒劳也想留住黑魔。但黑魔却还没明白，他想说以自己对妖异特性的熟知程度至少可以救下召唤，可还未开口就被半妖异化的召唤按着制止了。_ _

__“龙神…”_ _

__召唤的眼瞳呈现出黑魔从未见过的金绿色，他的口中发出陌生的音节，但这一次的仪式和最初的完全不同，把黑魔召唤而来也许是误打误撞，而重启魔法却要付出更大的代价。_ _

__在发动完时空转移的术式后召唤的身体完全被妖异所侵占，连同手中的魔导书《雷蒙盖顿》一起被黑暗吞噬。与此同时，突如其来遮蔽天空的巨大能量倾泻而下，与不远处高耸的水晶塔想融合，撼动大地的震荡仿佛要把世界撕裂开来，黑魔当然不知道这是怎么一回事，甚至未向召唤做出道别就消失在了虚空中。_ _

__最后黑魔从时空转换带来的混乱中睁开眼，回到了空荡荡的魔航船上，舷窗外是不可名状的景象，他才反应过来，第六灵灾已经降临了，同时同伴们为封印失控的妖异耗尽了所有力量，玛哈的人民再也没能等来“方舟”的返航，脚下巨大的物体已然成了徘徊云海的幽灵船。_ _

__这让黑魔在一瞬间明白了，帝国的分崩离析，灵灾的席卷而至，持续百年的魔大战止于灾厄，跨越时空的牵绊并非偶然，虚无界的侵蚀，魔航船的陨落，召唤的夙愿和黑魔的命运，一切都注定如此，是不可避免、不可挽救的结果。躺在冰冷的船舱里等待漫长又绝望的死亡之际，黑魔恍惚间觉得召唤又回到了自己的身边。_ _

_2020.2.8_  
Loppe


End file.
